Tickling
by hiei1290
Summary: my first fic, no flames plz and plz give me ideas for the evil fangirls part!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:ahem, class?

class:he owns nadda

me:yup, its me! My first fic so no flames plz!

hiei:we get it bakka.

me:all right all right, on with the fic! R&R!

chapter1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ahhhhhhhh!", screams Hiei," Again again!"

Hiei and Kurama are in Kurama's room and are panting like crazy with their shirts off.

"OK", Kurama says, he reaches over and...tickles Hiei with both hands!

"Ahhhhhhhh!", screams Hiei yet again.

"Mabye we should get Yusuke and Kuwabara to come over and join us," suggested Kurama.

"OK," Hiei replied," besides i might be able to maock them for no reason again!"

So the two trek over to Yusuke's house where he and Kuwabara are playing video games nonstop.

"Hello, Yuksuke!", yells Kurama over the zaps and bangs of the racing VG that the addicts were playing.

"Hiya, Kurama!", Yusuke responds as he dodges a missle from Kuwabara.

"Wanna come over to my house?"

"For what?"

"Umm...it sounds stupid but i assure u its real fun..."

"Well?", asked Yusuke sounding a little impatient.

"We're gonna tickle eachother!"

Hiei does sweatdrop as Yusuke and Kuwabara anime fall and foot twitch.

"Forget it!", says Yusuke said angrily,"id much rather go dumpster diving!"

Then Yusuke sunddenly jumps into a random dump.

Hiei and Kurama step out of the house and Kurama looks thoughtfull.

"Hey maybe the girls could come and take their shirts off with us!", Kurama suggestes.

Hiei sweatdrops.

Hey guys! how did u like my first chappie?

hiei: how come i barely talked?

me:cause all these fangirls would come after u that second.

fangirls swarm hiei all over

Kurama:Hiei im coming!

Hiei:no Kurama! save urself!

me: well... grabs microphone we're letting **YOU **decide on whats happening next!(or at least give me some ideas) so if ur too lazy to start a fic of urown come review today! ill make u anyway so watever!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

me:hiya guys!

guys:hi!

me:sorry for not updating, lot of stuff going on.

hiei:like what? loove?

fangirls climb on top of hiei

me:on with the new chappie!R&R!

* * *

Now the lone duo goes down the street once again to get to Yukinas house. 

Ding-dong!

"What are you doing here brother and Kurama?", asks Yukina.

"We came for your company in a game", replied Kurama matter-o-factly.

"Oh. What kind of game friend of my brother?"

"First u take off ur shirt then, we tickle eachother!",Kurama explained happily.

Yukina looks like she's gonna puke and then looks all evil like and shouts,"Kurama you perv! Dont u know that girls can't do that!"

Kurama is cowering in fear and Hiei is doing the sweatdrop.

Slam! the door closes on them.

"Whew, that was close", Hiei said.(A/N: hahahahaha! he talked! go me! go me! go me!)

"Yeah, your sister can have a very dark side", said Kurama.

Darth Vader's theme starts playing in background.

Link then suddenly pops in and does the Disco.

"WTF are you doing here?", shouted Kurama," you're sopposed to be in the L.O.Z. fanfics!

"Uhhhhh i came for ur sister's hand in marriage", Link said lamely.

"I dont have a sister you idiot!", Kurama replied very loudly.

"O"

"Well how did you get here then?", asked Kurama.

"Well..."

a Link and Navi production

** HOW LINK CROSSED THROUGH UNIVERSES**

It was just another ordinary day...Link was drawing manga...

hes still drawing manga...

hes still drawing manga and im tired of his so goodbye!

the old narrator grabbed his briefcase and went to florida.

"Link you idiot! you just pissed off the narrator with pointllesly drawing!", said Navi.

Navi starts battering Link with a bat.

Then, suddenly a vortex to the YYH world opens up.

"AAHHHHHH!", Link cries as he gets sucked into the vortex.

while Link is spinning in circles he is also enjoying the YYH ending music that is playing somehow.

Pop! Link gets chucked out of the vortex and it dissapears.

end of flash back...

"U see, thats how i ended up here", said link.

Hiei and Kurama sweat drop.

* * *

Hi ppls!how did u like my second chappie?

hiei: at least i talked a little...

fangirls start dragging him away to the pit of doom.

please review! i need more ideas for the story!


	3. Chapter 3

me:hi guys! i forgot to do disclaimer last chappie(oops!) so this chapter i will.

disclaimer:that guy owns nothing, nadda, zeeeeerooooooo.

O and thx Animefreak0123 for letting me use the manga thingy in chappie 2.

on with the chappie!

chapter3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Now with a very annoying Link by their side the tickling crew moves on to question random people if they want to join.

"Exuse me sir, sir!", half shouts Kurama to a guy that looks like he's in his 80's.

"Wha? Are you the pizza man?", asks the old man.

"No sir, we're the tickling crew and we're asking you to join", responded Kurama.

"No thank's i already had two medium pizzas, but ill buy a small fries pack.

The old man is fumbling in his pocket for some 1 bills but the crew already moved on to their next victim.

The next one for torcher was a teenage girl walking on the sidewalk humming a tune.

"Hey! over there!yes, you!", shouted Kurama to the adolecent.

"You jerk! you just disrupted my wonderful daydream!", cried the girl and she started to beat Kurama up.

"Wow she reminds me of Navi", said Link amazed.

"She reminds me of Kayko", said Hiei looking bored.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", Kuama shouted," lets high tail it out of here boys!"

So the ppls high tail it out of there. but right before they make it home a giant boulder crushes Link and Kurama leaving Hiei safely behind. (sorry Kurama fans, with the rep i gave Kurama i just couldn't resist.)

So, did Kurama and Link get out from under the rock? Will Link ever go home? Is the old man still trying to buy fries? We may never know...DUN DUN DUH!


	4. Chapter 4

First of all i would like to thank all the ppl who reviewed my story's. my god! i thought my fic sucked or sumphin 'cause nobody reviewed. so thx again guys you lit up my fanfic-writing life

Well, on with the fic! plz read &review(some more).

Chapter44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kurama and Link were trying to get out from under the boulder when Mr. game&watch suddenly came out from the side, placed TNT near the boulder and lit it up with flaming sausages.

The TNT was very near and Link was about to blow up when Link got sucked up in the vortex connecting the YYH and LOZ worlds blah blah blah u know the rest. Then when he got chucked out a very irritated Navi beat him up with a baseball bat. one day later Link died because of "fatal inguries to the head supposably from a baseball bat", the docter said. hmmmmm i wonder who that might have been?

Back with the tickling crew.

"With all we've done we ended up with the same # of members in our group",sighed Kurama.

"At least we still have 2 ppl...", said Hiei.

They were at the park after getting over the boulder inccident.

"I know!", exclaimed Kurama,"Let's make loove with the girls!"

At Kurama's house.

"Ohh... OOOhhhh...OOHHHHH", cried out Yukina,"This piece is too hard to cut!"

Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, and Kayko were cutting out cunstruction paper hearts.

"Here, i'll help you", said Kurama.

Yukina looked at Kurama with a expression of...HATE!

Yukina angrily shouted,"HEY! your that pervert from chappie 2 ill kill you!

So Yukina's beating up Kurama while Hiei's teaching Kayko how to tickle.

Hi guys! how did you like this chappie? i know it was on the short side but i kind of had a mental block(sorry!)

ppl:send daeth glares at me

me:hehehehe... make sure to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi ppls!It's me!

hiei:Yes, we established that.

me: Beats Hiei up with a chair.

me:In this chappie Yusuke and Kuwabara are back.

disclaimer:This guy does not own YYH or mr. game&watch(see last chapter).

Well, on with the chappie!R&R

chapter 5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

After the 'making love' incident the tickling crew moves on with Kurama ina arm sling.

"Man, Yukina really knows how to hit these days huh?", said Kurama.

"Yeah, these thugs kept beating her up. I couldn't help her because i was too busy sleeping so i hired a S class demon to teach her to fight", responded Hiei.

"WTF! A S class demon! He could have beat her up or eatin her!"

"Yeah, i was worried abou that too. But he kept on saying to her 'don't worry sweet stuff,i won't hurt you.' i wonder if that has anything to do with him not hurting her?", asked Hiei thoughtfully.

"Yup, a real mystery", replied Kurama.

Suddenly Yusuke and a very annoyed Kuwabara come at full speed towards the two unsuspecting demons.

'WHAMM!' they collide.

Kurama and Hiei take a peak from the side of the screen.

"Hey! They bashed our cardboard copies! Let's get 'em!", say Kurama and Hiei in chorus.

But Yusuke cut them off before they could.

"Hiei you shrimp! You were hitting on my girlfriend!", said Yusuke very angrily.

"Kurama you pervert! You tried to oogle Yukina's tits!(that's my job!)", cried Kuwabara in a very evil voice.

"They were hitting on our potential wives, let's get 'em!", say Yusuke and Kuwabara in chorus.

So the two forces colide. The demons v.s. the ningens. Who will win? Tune in next time at the DVH(demons v.s. humans)channel and find out!

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry about the stupidness in this chappie, my fault.

Hiei: Yup, it's his fault alll his fault.

Fan girls let themselves be spanked by Hiei for bad behavior. :(-------WTF?

Plz review ppls because this is like a random fic and i don't hav the entire plot planned out so review!; i need ideas!

Thx!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi ppls it's me wit da new chappie!

Crowd:yay!

Hiei:In this chapter do we win?

me:you'll see...DUN DUN DUH!

disclaimer: he doesn't own YYH or cardboard cutouts so pack it up lawyers.

lawyers: grumble...grumble...

me: on with the new chappie!

chapter666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Right before the two forces colide the logo(i don't own that either)pops up in between them and makes thembounce backwards a few meters.

"Don't tell me that came from another universe 'cause that is just evil", said Kurama.

"Make it go away mommy!",cried Kuwabara while tucked in the fetal position.

"Come on you baby! Get up, we have a fight to finish!", shouted Yusuke to Kuwabara.

The logo dissapears and battle music starts playing.Dun dun duh dun, dun, dun, dun duh dun.

Then Hiei and Kurama beat the crap out of Yusuke and Kuwabara.(sorry Yusuke and Kuwa fans, but i think Hiei and Kurama really would win. Once again sorry!)

Hiei was dragging Kuwabara on the floor while Kurama was dragging Yusuke.

"Maybe they could join the tickling crew", suggested Kurama.

"Nah", responded Hiei," i think they would try to murder us again the moment we asked them.

When they got to Yusuke's house they placed the two humans heads on the TV screen and the controllers in their unmoving hands.

"There, i don't think Yusuke's mom will notice a thing.", said Kurama.

"Yeah we always see them like that", said Hiei," so no difference.

So the tickling crew went to Yukina's house and they tickled her in her sleep. But whn she woke up she beat them up.

* * *

So how did you like it?

Hiei: plz don't dome fangirls...plz don't come fangirls...

fangirls form a tight circle around him and asked him stupid questions until he fainted.

I'm writing lamer now cause you ppl are not reviewing, so review!ReviEw!REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW!

Thx! And don't forget to REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys sorry i took so long to update!

Hiei: Kurama is in the ER.

Kurama:...

me:...

Disclaimer:he don't own YYH or kill bill.

chapter77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After Kurama got out of the ER ppl interviewed him for surviving a boulder from the sky.

"Mister Kurama sir, will you marry me?", were among the phraises Kurama heard from his crazy fangirls.

Sunddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped out of the crowd wearing black suits and sunglasses.

"What the fuck are you doing here oaf!", shouted Hiei.

"We're going to be Kurama's body guards!", shouted Kuwabara as he fended off countless fangirls with his spirit sword.

"There's too many! We're gonna have to retreat!", Yusuke cried out.

So the handful of boys(demon included) rushed off to plan war stratagies against the fangirls.

Back at Genkai's temple they were drilling through the most important battle procedures for battling against the evil rapid fangirls.

"Right! So these fangirls, they latch on to ya! You gotta get em off quick or else they shred your clothes off!", Kuwabara told Kurama while Yusuke was spirit gunning a dummy of a fangirl.

"Hm...so i should show no mercy to any fangirl that passes my way?", said Yukina. She was dressed in a kill bill( don't own it) suit and had guns on both sides of her hips.

"Yup", responded Kuwabara.

Yukina started shredding random fangirls that were passing.

"But you got to get em alone or they'll swarm you", said Kuwabara.

"Lol, sounds like dating class or sumphin", responded Yusuke.

So after the gang had gotten the hang of killing fangirls they headed out to Kurama's house to reclaim it from the fangirls.

"Listen, once the area clears from fangirls we take the area over", said Kuwabara.

"Can Genkai keep her temple under control by her self?", asked Yusuke.

"Oh, don't worry, Yukina is helping her out.

Then all of the sudden fangirls jumped out of the shadows. Dun duh dun dun!(action music playing)

Yusuke shot two with his spirit gun while Kuwabara sliced them with his spirit sword and Hiei was slicing and Kurama was whipping...

When the smoke cleared the house was cleansed of the evil fangirls, for now...they need to establish dominence over the house or nothing would go right...

* * *

Kurama:bye!

that's all for now! once again sorry for the long wait, school's been killing me.

Hiei:see ya!

fangirls:hehehehe!HAHAHAHAHAHA!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi ppl here's next chappie! and can you give me some idea for how they finnally destroy the fangirls? thx!o, and sorry that this story has almost nothing to do with tickling anymore , i will fix it thx!

disclaimer:don't own YYH or MegamanX or Starwars.

* * *

chapter8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once they cleared the house of rubble they started to organize the many supply packets that were in Kurama's possesion.

"Hey, throw me that gun in a seed will 'ya Kuwabara?", Yusuke asked the big teen dressed in blue.

"Why does Kurama have so much weapons?", Kuwubara asked Botan as he tossed the packet to Yusuke.

"Because he likes to uh... kill people i guess?", Botan responded not really sure herself.

Kurama was unrelentlessly slashing a lesbian male who oogled him(the lesbian deserved it!).

Back at Genkai's temple.

Fangirls were throwing lipstick at the female duo that were defending an important base in fangirl annialation.

"Yukina! Try and fend them off while I pruduce a giant spirit gun!", Genkai shouted over the fangirls screams of agony.

"I'll try! But i don't think I have enough bullets left!",responded Yukina.

"Then cry some of those pearls up and load those into your gun!", answered Genkai.

Genkai's spirit energy glowed then shimmered and glowed again. Then finally it erupted in the form of a spirit bullet.

The fangirls didn't dissapate as Genkai had expected, instead their bodys flickered and shifted then settled and finally fell to the ground.

"Hm...", Genkai murmured,"instead of them being naturally evil spirits had taken their bodys over".

Unfortunately Yukina didn't hear Genkai's recent discovery because she herself was being possesed.

"ARRRRRGHHHHHHHH!", screamed Yukina as her body flickered again and again as dust swirled around her shrouding Genkai's vision.

When the dust cleared Genkai could see an unclear outline of Yukina's body.

"Yu-Yukina, are you OK?", Genkai asked the mysterios figure in the clearing dust.

"Who did i possess?", a voice that was slightly lower than Yukina's asked no one in particular.

Genkai gasped as she saw the figure in high definition, it was Yukina, with blood red eyes and a snarl.

The scene suddenly converts to 2d and evil Yukina's and Genkai's spirit and hit point meters both fill up megaman style.

The part that was unfair was that having used the giant spirit gun move Genkai's spirit energy was lowered to 0 points.

So the evil Yukina with full spirit energy and health (and a whole new areasonal of physical attacks) defeated Genkai and left her minions there to guard the temple while she set her sight's on the last of the rebellion (heh, ring a bell?) but first she need to report to the fangirl's leader.

The leader's lair was alot like a cave( their funds were a bit low at the moment ) and the leader was covered in the many layers of shadows.

"Very good, that sexy fox will soon be in my hands!(all Kurama fans slap her round the world two times)", the leader chuckled(chuckled?) in glory.

"Muahahahahahah!", the fangirls both laugh.

that's it for now!

* * *

Hiei:hey Kurama some fangirls are after your balls... eh...

me:0.0

Kurama:0.0

leader:comeon Kurama, you know you want me!

Kurama:relentlessly starts whipping her.

me:like i said, bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: it's me again!

crowd:booo!

me:holds up mace

crowd:yay!

me:that's better

disclaimer:he doesn't own YYH

**_999999999999999999999999999999chapter9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999_**

At Kurama's house...

"Gee Kurama, nevah knew ya had it in you", Yusuke laughed as the lesbian limped away and Kurama laughed evily.

"That's what he gets for being a lesbian on me...wait, did that even make sense?", Kurama responded.

Everyone shrugs.

Hiei gets a dictionary, flips through some pages and says,"No".

Everyone gasps!

"Who are you and what have you done to the shrimp!", asks Kuwabara while shaking Hiei many times. ' If this isn't the real shrimp then i have Yukina all to my self with no one to stop me!", thought Kuwabara picturing the many sick and twisted scenes of evil in his head.

"Wake up idiot!", shouted Yusuke disturbing Kuwabara's evil thoughts.

"Both of you get back to work, we need to be ready incase of fangirl attack!", Botan said.

"Yes ma'am", they both responded.

"Ahhhhhhh!", screamed a anoynomous voice.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all instinctively went over to check it out.

"Ahhhh...nice and quiet for once.", sighed Botan with a relaxed tone while she was sorting packs.

"I Agree.", sighed Kurama at an equaly relaxed tone.

Then suddenly overwhelmingly vast numbers of fangirls jumped out of a portal, tied Kurama's hand together, and knocked Botan unconcious.

"ARGHHHHHHH!", struggled Kurama in vain, there were just too many of them!

Then the ghost of link swept in and knocked over a few minions.

"Link!", said Kurama in suprise," Thanks for resquing me! I promise that i won't ever call you an annoying brat ever again!".

Link is being beat up by Navi again...wierd...

The fangirls finnaly drag Kurama in the portal and evil-sceneending-DUNDUNDUNDUNNNNN-unholly music starts playing.

At the fangirls lair...

A portal opened and fangirls in tight formation carried Kurama in and placed him on a bed.

The leader's figure walked out of the shadows and took of his/hers mask.

And Kurama's mouth opened in suprise...

* * *

Sorry for the terrible cliffying and (sorry) no, Fire Demoness Jaganshi, i don't think you are going to be the leader.

Kurama(tied up), Hiei, Yusuke(cracking up at Kurama), and Kuwabara:Until next time!


End file.
